


the beach where love is made

by Kendarrr



Series: Faberry Week 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Newhalf, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and g!p Quinn go on a vacation for their second honeymoon where they try make babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beach where love is made

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is written with Steph.

Quinn slid the keycard into the lock and pushed the handle down to open the door of their hotel suite. She turned and set the bags down. “No, don’t look yet.” She waved her hand at Rachel, then kept the door open with her foot as she picked Rachel up bridal style to carry her inside, Rachel a mess of giggles in her arms. “Second honeymoon is officially a go.”

 

Her arms curled around Quinn’s neck, Rachel kissed her cheek with every step she took into the suite. “The honeymoon has been on-going ever since I gave you that handy on the plane.” She teased, getting off Quinn’s carry to look around the room.

 

“Which was terrifying because the flight attendant kept walking by and staring at me. I had to turn on that little fan because I was sweating so hard.”

 

Rachel giggled and pulled Quinn with her as they explored the suite. “But judging from how much you came, it was worth the risk.” She tugged Quinn out to the balcony so they could view the beach and the ocean.

 

“It’s the high risk that makes me do that, you know.”

 

Rachel leaned against the railing and trailed her palms up Quinn’s arms before linking her fingers behind Quinn’s neck. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

“Of course. Only the best for my wifey. Plus, you’re the sugar momma, so it was mostly you.” Quinn teased.

 

Laughing, Rachel turned to face the beach, wrapping Quinn’s arms around her waist. She leaned her head back to rest her head against her shoulder to kiss her strong jaw. “Let’s go unpack and start exploring.” She murmured. “Or, you know, go looking around for places where we can have sex.”

 

Quinn gave Rachel’s waist a squeeze at that. “Both are one in the same.” She placed a few kisses on Rachel’s cheek. “After you, darling.”

 

They returned into the hotel room, tugging the luggage into the bedroom to unpack their clothes and store them in the drawers. Rachel wriggled out of her jeans and shirt to change into a flowing white sundress that brought out the tanned glow of her skin. “Let’s go to the beach first. It’s been a long time since we’ve been at the beach and I miss it.”

 

Quinn pulled out a pair of dark boardshorts and a tank top to wear. She took in the sight of Rachel with a soft hum, her eyes roaming her body while she was turned away from her. “You brought your flip flops, right?”

 

“Of course I did,” Rachel grabbed them from her bag. She took her handbag that she threw on the couch earlier and handed Quinn one of the key cards. In the handbag she placed tanning lotion and her bikini in case she decided to stay in the beach and sunbathe. “I’m ready to go.”

 

Quinn nodded and laced her fingers with Rachel to head out to the beach. She led them down the path and kicked off her flip flops in favor of feeling the sand on her bare feet. “We need to go to the beach more, babe.”

 

“We definitely should, if it means I get to bask in the sun all day.” Rachel said, going barefoot on the warm sand. She wiggled her toes and smiled at Quinn. “There are some chairs over there,” she said, pointing towards an area where palm trees swayed, shading a few chairs. Some chairs were also exposed beneath the sun allowing for people to tan. “Unless you want to go for a swim?”

 

Quinn hummed and looked between the chairs and the water. “Do you want to swim? You’re in a dress.”

 

“I was asking more for your benefit, darling.” Rachel said, tossing her handbag on the chair. “And I brought my bikini with me, so I’m going to change. Wait here.” She pointed towards the changing rooms and disappeared there, only to emerge carrying her folded dress and clad in her bright pink swimsuit. Rachel returned to where Quinn was and sat down, legs stretched before her.

 

Once Quinn caught sight of Rachel, she whistled. “Is that new?” She leaned over and ran her palm along Rachel’s thigh.

 

Eyeing Quinn’s hand, Rachel tossed her the bottle of tanning lotion. “While you’re getting handsy, might as well put some on me.” She said, grinning. “And yes, it’s new. I take it you like it?”

 

Quinn caught the bottle with her free hand and popped the top. “I love it.” She put some of the lotion on her hands and ran them all over Rachel’s legs, stomach, and arms. She lingered along the sides of Rachel’s breasts, brushing her lips against the bumps of her collarbones. Beneath Quinn’s hands, Rachel shuddered at the way her hands roamed. “Flip.”

 

Rachel cleared her throat and rolled on her back. Her chin rested on the back of her hands. She hummed, the sensation of Quinn’s hands all over her body making her warm all over. Quinn rubbed more lotion on the backs of Rachel’s legs and her back. She gave her ass a squeeze, the tips  of her fingers digging into the flesh of Rachel’s thighs. “All done.” Quinn leaned over and kissed her cheek, giving her ass a slap for good measure.

 

Rachel rolled on to her back and stretched with a yawn. “Do you want me to do you as well?” She asked, running her fingers along Quinn’s arms. “I mean, any excuse to get my hands all over my wife, I’ll take it.”

 

Quinn smiled at that. “Sure.” She pulled her tank top off, fixing her black bikini top so it set right on her chest. “Have at it, baby.”

 

Pouring a bit of lotion on her palms, Rachel rubbed it all over her hands first before running it along Quinn’s skin. She started with her arms, squeezing the toned muscles of her biceps, and then her chest. She tugged at Quinn’s bikini top, grazing her nipples with the tips of her fingers and humming innocently. Her hands travelled down to Quinn’s abs, her touch lingering along the garter of her shorts. Quinn’s stomach flexed and looked around the beach to make sure nobody was watching them.

  
  


Rachel then moved to Quinn’s legs. She squeezed and massaged her thighs and her calves before kissing Quinn’s lips. “Turn over.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Locking eyes with Quinn, Rachel smiled and straddled her butt before smearing the lotion all over her back. Her fingers slipped in the top of her bikini bra, grazing the sides of Quinn’s breasts before wandering down to the small of her back. “Too bad you won’t get rid of these,” she said, tugging at Quinn’s shorts. Rachel kissed the nape of Quinn’s neck and scooted down to finish spreading lotion all over the backs of her thighs and calves. Rachel kissed Quinn’s shoulder and moved to sit on her beach chair.

 

Quinn chuckled low at the insinuation. “It’s not a private beach, sweetheart, or else they would be. I can’t go scaring off the locals.” She turned onto her back and rubbed Rachel’s thighs as she looked up at her. “Though, they might get jealous.” She wiggled her brows.

 

Rachel laughed and leaned in for a kiss. “Come on, let’s take a walk. I want to see the rest of the beach.”

 

“Mm’kay.” She tapped Rachel’s thighs to get her up and walked down the shoreline. “The water is cool.”

 

Rachel reached for Quinn’s hand and let her feet dip into the water that soaked the sand. She watched the other sunbathers and swimmers spread out all throughout the beach. She almost didn’t notice a cluster of trees near the edge of the beach with no one in its vicinity. Remembering its location, Rachel smiled up at Quinn. “Before I forget, I stopped taking birth control a few days ago.” She swung their joined hands to and fro. “So, you know. Baby-making is definitely in progress now.”

 

Quinn was looking out at the crystal water when she heard what Rachel said. Her head snapped towards her so fast, she got a cramp. Quinn winced and rubbed the crick in her neck. “What? You’re ready? Since when? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Rachel reached up to rub Quinn’s neck when she spun at her, hearing the crack of the joint and seeing the look of pain in Quinn’s features. “We’ve been planning it for months. I thought this was a good time as any to actually go through with it.” She looked at Quinn, her brow furrowed. “Should I not have done it? Are you not ready?”

 

Quinn shook her head. “No, no, I’m ready. I just didn’t think you were. I thought you were going to take that next show.” She put her hands on Rachel’s hips. “Of course I want to start a family with you.” She looked into Rachel’s eyes.

 

Smiling, Rachel cupped Quinn’s face in both hands and kissed her. “Good,” she said, relieved, peppering Quinn’s face with light kisses. “Because otherwise you’re going to have to find condoms, sweetheart.”

 

Quinn scrunched her face at the kisses. “No condoms.” She shook her head. “We’re gonna make some babies.”

 

***

 

They spent the rest of the day wandering the resort, lounging on the beach chairs, and alternating between drinking Mojitos and Piña Coladas. By the time the sun went down, Rachel was bronzed and glowing, sated from the day underneath the sun. They climbed up to the hotel room after a lovely dinner, buzzed and touchy from the wine.

 

Rachel opened the door to the balcony to find the secluded spot she saw earlier on her walk with Quinn along the beach. “Are you tired, baby?” She asked, running her fingers through blonde locks. “Want to go on a walk?”

 

Quinn had a slight stumble to her step when she followed Rachel into the balcony. “Sure, we can do that. I’m not tired, just stumbly.”

 

Guiding Quinn by the waist, Rachel kissed her cheek a few times. She grabbed a spare blanket from the cupboard and the key card she stuffed into Quinn’s shorts. They made their way down, past the empty lounge and even emptier beach, much to Rachel’s surprise. She half expected that all of the lovers would be there, having the same idea that she did.

 

She found the spot she saw earlier and spread out the blanket across the sand. It was big enough for both of them to lie side by side, not that they would be doing something like that. Rachel sat, smoothed the blankets on either side of her and crooked her finger towards Quinn. “C’mere.”

 

Judging from the look in Rachel’s eyes, Quinn knew immediately why she brought her out here. “Well, Mrs. Berry-Fabray.. Are you trying to seduce me into public sex?”

 

Rachel shrugged and fluttered her eyelashes, feigning innocence. “I don’t think I need to seduce you since you’d be so willing, Mrs. Berry-Fabray.” She smirked, reaching up to tug Quinn close by the belt loops of her shorts. Rachel made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping them, allowing it to pool down Quinn’s feet. She kissed Quinn’s hip and guided her soft cock into her mouth to suck on.

 

She shifted on to her knees and bobbed up and down Quinn’s meat, her tongue stroking the underside. Rachel could feel it harden, stretching out her mouth. She sucked hard on the upstroke, her muscles flexing around the tip each time it hit her throat.

 

“Fuck...” Quinn tilted her head back and her fingers raked through Rachel’s hair, guiding her up and down on her shaft. She looked down to watch, teeth sinking into her lip. Her shaft pulsed hard at the hard suck on the upstroke.

 

Humming as Quinn’s cock fully hardened, Rachel pulled away and licked her lips. She wrapped both hands around her thickness, suckling the tip while stroking the length of her shaft, making Quinn’s hips twitch. Looking up at Quinn, her lips puckered, tongue dipping into the slit of her cock, Rachel smiled. “Are you going to fuck me or not?” Quinn licked her lips as she looked into Rachel’s eyes.

 

“Yes, I definitely am.” She got down on her knees on the blanket and pulled Rachel flush against her, kissing her. “Tell me how you want it, baby.” She husked against her lips.

 

Fingers in Quinn’s hair, Rachel moaned into her mouth and caressed the line of Quinn’s jaw. She locked eyes with her wife and lowered herself to lie on her back on the blanket. Taking Quinn by the hand to guide her on top of her, Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck and hiked up her skirt. She pulled her panties aside and guided Quinn inside her, a low moan spilling from her throat.

 

Quinn put her hands on the blanket to keep herself up, her eyes never leaving Rachel’s features “Oh...” She let out in a low moan, pushing her hips forward until they were flush with Rachel’s. “I guess like this.” She teased and started a slow, deep pace.

 

Rachel smiled and held Quinn by the hips, her breath catching in her throat with each deep thrust. She pulled Quinn down so their chests were flush, Quinn’s weight on top of her. Quinn moved her arms so that she was held up by just her forearms beside Rachel’s head, her elbows digging into the sand beneath the blanket. Rachel buried her face against Quinn’s neck and panted, her thighs squeezing Quinn’s waist. “Harder…” She managed to moan out.

 

Quinn complied, lifting her hips up then snapping them down, their hips meeting with muffled claps. “Oh my god.” She bit into Rachel’s ear.

 

Rachel squeezed Quinn’s ass and pulled her in harder, her walls clamping around Quinn’s cock. She stroked her clit, her pussy coating her pumping cock. “I’m close,” she whimpered against Quinn’s neck. “You’re so deep, baby. I want to feel your cum inside me.”

 

Quinn grunted low at Rachel’s words. She reached down and knocked Rachel’s hand to take over rubbing her clit. “I wanna feel you come first, Rachel.”

 

Biting down on Quinn’s neck, Rachel’s body tensed as Quinn rubbed her clit. She grasped her shoulders, back arching as cum gushed out of her pussy, coating Quinn’s cock with warmth. “Oh my god…” She whimpered, legs shaking, her breasts heaving with every intake of breath.

 

“Fuck yes..” Quinn managed a few more hard, shaky thrusts before her hips snapped forward hard, burying her cock as deep as she could get it as she spilled inside Rachel.

 

Rachel was panting, humping Quinn’s cock to squeeze out the rest of her cum from her still hard cock. She kissed Quinn’s forehead, nose, and lips with a soft hum. She caressed Quinn’s back and hips, relishing the feeling of being filled with warmth. “You’re going to have to carry me back up,” she said with a breathless laugh. “I don’t think my legs are going to work after that.”

 

Quinn closed her eyes and let the feeling of Rachel’s hand be the only thing she concentrated on. “I have no problems with that, sweetheart.” She leaned down and gave her a deep, slow kiss. “I love you.”

 

Stroking the base of Quinn’s spine, Rachel dragged her nails against the curve of her back before scratching the nape of her neck. “I love you too.”

 

***

 

Quinn was pleasantly sore when she woke up the following morning. Memories flooded her eyes from the previous night on the beach, a smile forming on her face. Without opening her eyes, she cuddled closer to Rachel, her hips flush with her ass. “Baaaby...” She whispered into her ear. “I think it’s time to wake up.”

With a groan, Rachel leaned her head back and kissed Quinn’s cheek. “Why? I don’t want to get up from this comfy bed.” She said, yawning. She wriggled her hips and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, feeling Quinn’s cock digging into her ass. “Oh, is that why you want me to wake up?” She asked, brow raised.

Quinn placed a few kisses on the back of Rachel’s shoulder and nodded a little. “You don’t even have to move.” She reached under the blankets and gripped the base of her cock. She spread Rachel’s legs and guided her erection into Rachel. The warmth that encased her cock was heaven.

Gasping softly, Rachel moaned into Quinn’s cheek. She reached back to stroke Quinn’s hair and neck, fingers brushing her ears. “I love how you feel inside me, baby.”

 

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel’s lower stomach and started thrusting slow, but hard as Rachel’s fingers brushed her ears. “Yeah?”

 

Rachel nodded, guiding Quinn’s hand up to her breasts. Quinn squeezed Rachel’s breasts, her thumb and index finger closing on her nipples. She gave them a gentle tug. Her hips sped up until she was pounding hard and fast into her. Rachel turned her head to press her face against Quinn’s cheek. She caught her earlobe in her mouth and focused on devouring her ear. She nipped and bit the shell, her tongue tracing the shape of it.

 

Rachel whimpered into Quinn’s ear at the faster pace. “Oh god, yes…” She clung to Quinn’s arm, her thighs tightening together. “I’m so close.” She gasped, her body beginning to tremble.

 

Rachel bucked into Quinn’s hand, clit grinding into her fingers. She stiffened, her orgasm flowing through her, making her scream. Wave after wave of her orgasm made her thighs shake, her walls clamped tight around Quinn’s cock. “Come inside me, please.” She begged softly into Quinn’s ear while she fucked herself on her cock.

 

Quinn bit the inside of her lip as Rachel. Her cock pulsed hard but she was determined to hold off a little longer. She rolled so Rachel was on her stomach and she was straddling Rachel’s hips. Quinn propped up on her hands and dropped her hips hard down into Rachel’s pussy, groaning as she started to come. “Fuck! Take it...” Her hips slammed against Rachel’s ass and held them there, feeling her shaft pulsing with each spurt.

 

Her face buried into pillows, Rachel whimpered with each rough thrust and each spurt that Quinn shot inside her. “Ooooh...” She sighed, turning her head to the side to look at Quinn, smiling. “I love it when you fuck me like this.” She said, keeping her legs closed, her pussy tight around Quinn’s cock.

 

Quinn draped herself over Rachel’s back and kissed her cheek repeatedly, her hips stilling. Rachel smiled and caught Quinn’s mouth into a deep kiss. “So, what do you want to do today?”

 

Quinn kissed her back with a hum. “As long as I’m with you, I’m good.”

 

“So, how about some breakfast?” Rachel asked, rolling off the bed to call for room service to bring up some breakfast and a large pot of coffee. “And we can cuddle all day.” She got up and off the bed, stretching her arms over her head and arching towards the sun.

 

“We can eat on the balcony.” Quinn suggested while she watched Rachel stretch, her eyes glued to her chest. Rachel leaned in for a quick kiss on Quinn’s lips before disappearing into the bathroom for a shower. “Leave the door open please. I want my peeks.” Quinn called out after her.

 

Rachel kept the door open and tried not to put on too much of a show for Quinn. She dried herself and wore a white button down with only the last three buttons clasped together. Room service arrived and Rachel took the food, thanking the attendant. She brought the trays into the balcony and sat on the couch.

 

Quinn got up and pulled a pair of boxers on, opting out of a top. She came up behind Rachel and kissed the side of her neck, her hands slipping into the open part of her shirt. “I think you should wear these more often.”

 

Rachel tilted her head sideways and kissed Quinn’s cheek. “I’ll try, sweetheart.” She said, munching on some strawberries. She held a strawberry between her teeth and smiled at Quinn. “Want some?”

 

Quinn sat down and pulled Rachel into her lap before leaning in to take the strawberry from her mouth, pecking her lips after she took it. “That’s really good.” She put an arm around Rachel’s waist and reached out to get another one. Rachel smiled and grabbed the plate of pancakes. She drizzled syrup all over them and ate in small bites, occasionally feeding Quinn. She sucked off Quinn’s lip for any remnants of syrup when they finished the pancakes.

“You like feeding me, don’t you?” She looked up at Rachel. “Not that I mind. I think it’s adorable.”

 

“It makes me feel like I’m taking care of you, that’s all. And I love doing that.”

 

“You always take care of me, Rachel.” Quinn kissed her cheek. “In a lot of ways.”

 

Giggling, Rachel licked her lips and reached for her coffee cup. She took a sip and hummed. “Have you ever thought of fucking me on this balcony?” She asked as if only talking about the weather. “And I don’t mean at night, either. I mean in broad daylight.” She eyed Quinn over the rim of her coffee cup and grinned.

 

Quinn glanced at Rachel at the question. “I always think about places where I can fuck you, and yes, this couch did cross my mind.”

 

“I was actually thinking more like against the railing.” Rachel put her now empty coffee cup on the tray and cupped Quinn’s face, fingers trailing her jaw and neck. “While you fuck me from behind.”

 

Quinn mashed her lips together at the mental image, her cock already swelling in her boxer briefs. “Yes, please.”

 

Rachel grinned and kissed Quinn’s cheek. She stood up, stretching again, before leaning against the railing. She didn’t look back at Quinn but kept admiring the still ocean and the empty beach, since it was still pretty early for sunbathers.

 

Quinn stood up and ran her hand along Rachel’s ass, giving it a firm slap. She lifted the shirt up and palmed her crotch to get herself harder. Once she was, she slid inside Rachel, grinning at her lack of panties. “Dirty girl.” She whispered into Rachel’s ear.

 

Rachel bent forward against the railing, butt high up in the air. She flashed Quinn a smile over her shoulder. “What are you waiting for, darling?” She husked, wriggling her hips to take Quinn deeper inside of her. “I thought you were going to fuck me?”

 

Quinn raised her brow at that and gripped Rachel’s hips tightly, pulling them back as she thrust forward, making her cock hit deep. “Like that, baby?”

 

Rachel nodded and grasped the railing. “Pound me, Quinn. Give me that cock.”

 

Quinn mashed her lips together and thrust has hard and fast as she could, holding in a smirk at the echoing slaps of their skin meeting. Rachel could already feel her thighs shaking from Quinn’s rough thrusts. She was so deep, knocking the air out of her lungs with every snap of her hips. Curling her toes and reaching back to grasp the back of Quinn’s neck, Rachel mouthed along her jaw and bit her ear. “Fill me up with your cum,” she panted, nails digging into her skin. “Please.”

 

Quinn let Rachel pull her closer, the slapping of her hips turning into muffled claps as she made sharp, shallow thrusts. “Yes...” She reached down with one hand and rubbed Rachel’s clit. The first clench of Rachel’s pussy sent her headlong into a powerful orgasm, her thighs shaking. “Fuck!” She muffled her yell with Rachel’s neck, her hips humping against Rachel’s ass.

 

A low, steady moan spilled out of Rachel at the sensation of warmth pooling inside her. She leaned back against Quinn and came as well, hips humping Quinn’s hand that was on her clit. “Y-yes…” She whimpered, her body limp, only held up against Quinn. “It feels so good, baby.”

 

Quinn curled her free arm around Rachel and held her tight against her front, her fingers still working her clit. “Come for me again, baby.”

 

Rachel bit hard on her lip, unable to control the trembling of her legs. She held Quinn’s wrist, her hole flexing around her thick cock still buried deep inside her. “F-fuck…” She gasped out, her walls clamped tight around Quinn. Rachel shuddered when she came, her chest undulating with every ragged breath. “Sit down, baby? My legs are so weak right now.”

 

Quinn moved back and sat down on the couch. She moved her hands and unbuttoned Rachel’s shirt and cupped her breasts in both hands. “Move those sexy hips, sweetheart.”

 

Rachel leaned back against Quinn, her head resting on her shoulder and on the back of the couch. She moved her hips in slow circles, feeling Quinn’s cock swelling inside her again. She craned her neck for a kiss, coaxing Quinn’s tongue out to suck on it. She bounced hard on her cock, moaning at how deep she was. Quinn kissed Rachel back, her fingers tugging gently on her nipples.

 

“It won’t take much...” Quinn whispered, her palms cupping Rachel’s breasts.

 

Whimpering into Quinn’s mouth, Rachel arched her breasts up to her hands. Legs clamped together as she felt her orgasm building up, her walls fluttering around her shaft. “I’m coming, Quinn…” She gasped out, holding on to Quinn’s arm as she rode her cock hard, sending her off the peak of her orgasm. She muffled a scream against Quinn’s lips, her entire body shaking.

 

Quinn grunted and managed a few shaky thrusts before coming. She buried her cock as deep as she possibly could, legs squirming. “Goddamn...” She held Rachel’s hips down so she couldn’t move.

 

Rachel sighed, resting her head against Quinn’s and rubbed her stomach. “If that doesn’t get me pregnant, I don’t know what will.”

 

Quinn giggled softly. “We’ll have to check in a few weeks.”

 

Rachel smiled and sat sideways on Quinn’s lap, her cock still buried inside her. She kissed her cheek and hugged her by the neck. “I can’t wait to start a family with you, Quinn.”

 

 


End file.
